


[podfic] Five Ways River Tam Left Serenity

by cofax, reena_jenkins



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universes, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Post-Series, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: What it says on the cover. Written for Vonnie, originally posted in 2006.





	[podfic] Five Ways River Tam Left Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways River Tam Left Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271330) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Five Things, Alternate Universes, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, post-series

 **Length:**  00:04:29  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bFirefly%5d%20Five%20Ways%20River%20Tam%20Left%20Serenity.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
